Rogue's love book Rated M unfinished
by KokoroLucy
Summary: Rogue and sting have a peace treaty with fairy tail after GMG, rogue is in love with lucy but so is sting and natsu, who will she choose?


Lucy's P.O.V

It was a beautiful summer day, the weather was not too hot nor too cold. Feeling a slight breeze enter her room, groggily opening her eyes to see her window opened.

"Uuugghh..." groaning as I rolled over on my bed hitting something hard yet warm.

Now interested to peek one eye open, "Pin..Nats-u!" moaning as my eyes rolled over. **_Why is he always coming in my room more to sleep with me. Ever since GMG this has been happening. He is like a joined to the hip on me._**

While I was thinking Natsu's hand slithered around my small waist, and tugged me into his chest. His hot breath blew on my neck as shivers went down my spine "Lucy Kick!" I squealed out, as Natsu's body flew into the wall.

"Lu-s..hi..." Natsu groaned as his eyes opened to the sharp pain of her foot.

"Why did you do that Luce?" asking her as his hand rubbed his face. "NATSU YOU DON'T ENTER MY HOUSE ANYTIME YOU WANT TO AND DISTURB MY SLEEP." yelling at Natsu with all my might than storming other into the bathroom.

Hopping straight into the shower, as the burning hot water creased my skin making me groan. "ah! this feels so good. Natsu you idiot, you don't jump into a girls house!" her cheeks flushed. "God Natsu you have been more attached to me now but not when I had deep feelings for you... Uh..." Saying as I poured vanilla and strawberry soap on my body.

Natsu P.O.V

I was having a great dream till Lucy's foot collided with my face, and flew me into the wall. It didn't hurt but it was a wake up call.

" Why did you do that Luce?" asking her with my toothy grin crossing against my face, until she started to shriek at me. My ears started to sting with her high pitched voice. She stopped yelling at me and just stared then walked off into her bathroom.

 ** _Lucy is so cute when she is mad... wait what am I saying well..._**

I heard Lucy's shower start as I passed the door going to her living room until she said " Ah!.." My heart beated fast when I heard that ," This feels so good. Natsu you idiot, you don't jump into a girls house!", hearing her sigh softly, " God Natsu you have been more attached to me now, but not when I had deep feelings for you.. Uh..." She sighed again.

A smirk entered my features as all I heard was the last sentence " _I had deep feelings for you"_

 ** _Now all I need is for her to fall deeper in love with me since she's going to be my mate soon!_**

Happy flew over to Natsu " You LIIIKKKEEE HER!", I began to blush at my buddy.

Lucy P.O.V

I blow dried my hair as I wiped myself down quickly, "Natsu better not be ransacking my house now!" She pulled on booty shorts with a shimmer pink crop top. I didn't feel like having my hair down today, so I put it in two low pigtails. Ever since GMG I have loved this hairstyle.

Walking out of the bathroom I stopped and saw Natsu ACTUALLY THINKING! I stopped in shock. His face started to blush a little which made me curious _what is he thinking?_ asking myself as my fingers snapped in front of his face.

Natsu jumped quickly as he turned around, and just stared at me. I felt awkward "Natsu are you okay?" asking with my hand touching his forehead softly."uh.. Oh Yeah I am Luce." He said smiling happily with a small blush across his face. "Ok well let's go to the Guild Luce! See you there!" Natsu said as he jumped outta my window.

"AT LEAST…" It was too late to tell him to use the door.

I summoned Plue out to walk with me to the Guild, Humming softly to myself as I enjoyed the summer weather.

The sky was a bright blue, as the sun shined down on my lightly tanned skin some clouds were in the sky, but other than that it looked like no bad weather was coming.

Opening the guild door I smiled as bright as the sun maybe even brighter?"Good Morning Minna!", as I waved to everyone around me. They all said "Good Morning Lucy ... How are you today... You look great today...".

The guild was as loud as normal maybe a little louder today. I smiled more happily feeling like nothing could ruin this gorgeous day, as I walked to Mira the Barmaid also SHE DEVIL. "Hey Lucy! You want a Strawberry Smoothie today." She winked to me already preparing it. "You know me so well Mira!"

Lucy said as she happily sipped her strawberry milkshake. "By the way Lucy guess what! Sabertooth and Fairytail are now going to work on more jobs together." When hearing this news I choked a little on my smoothie then looked up a Mira. "The Twin Dragon Slayers are in Master's office right now. …" Master interrupted Mira's sentence as he began;

"My Children we currently are in a peace treaty with Sabertooth and will be doing more jobs with them. A collaborative idea to become closer as guilds. Sting and Rogue will be on Team Natsu!"

As Master said this I could see the spiky blonde hair and the long black hair boys, and their exceeds. Groaning more _OH gawd Natsu is going to be so livid,_

All I could do is smack my face down on the table.

Sting POV

Rogue and I walked into the Master's office as we went over the peace treaty."Alright Old Man Here's the Peace Treaty for you." as I threw it on Master's desk. I could see the old man giving me a glare probably honored The Great Sting was talking to these losers.

"Alrighty I'll send this to your Master at Sabertooth, as well are you staying here for a couple months?" Master said as he peered up at the Duo Dragonslayers.

"Ya is there anything we need to do." Rogue said as I just looked at him with my hands behind my head.

"Alright boys, I want you all to be on Team Natsu…" As Master said this a Silence went through the air, My blue eyes grew bigger ; to which my jaw felt like it was dropping.

"The Great Sting doesn't need a Team.." Lector chimed in the conversation.

I looked at Rogue with his static face, all he did was look at me and sigh again.

Un-noticing of the Master walking out of the room, "My Children we currently in a peace treaty with Sabertooth and will be doing more jobs with them. A collaborative idea to become closer as guilds. Sting and Rogue will be on Team Natsu!" Rogue and I quickly followed behind as he started his speech.

*Sniff, Sniff* _Vanilla and Strawberries… Who … Lucy…_ With that my grin began to show madly looking at the blondie hit her head against the table. "Heh this will be fun Rogue!" Grinning sweetly at the thoughts of tainting her in front of Natsu.

Until I heard the most annoying voice call out "LUCY! LUCY!" a low growl came out, as I saw Natsu was all over Lucy wrapping his arms around her. _Why is that IDIOT wrapping his arms around Lucy…._

My legs marching right over there to teach flame cheeks a lesson.

Rogue P.O.V

I noticed Sting kept looking at the blondie, _Sting uh…. When we were younger we both had every issue of Sorcerers Weekly if Lucy was in it. We loved her …. I know Sting still loves her, I love her too. I can't tell Sting that though there would be a big brawl…. We always use to pretend around 11 years old Lucy dated us and yes we would get in brawls over that. I guess, the brawls will start soon….. Then she disappeared for 7 years… We missed her a lot it was an emotional pain, Sting would play around with village girls as I would just write poems._

I finally noticed, I was lost in thought in the process until Sting said, " Heh this will be fun Rogue!", I just stared at this blonde dumbass giving me a wide grin. I knew it all too well what he was going to do, and I was going to stop him maybe?

I started to follow him to the bar where Lucy was…. Dare I say _My Lucy?_ _The Problem_ _for me was talking to her, she doesn't know me like I've known her for years, waiting._

We finally reached Lucy as Sting and Natsu got in a fight immediately. Lucy looked like she was aggravated by this, than she looked at me and I started to blush, yes the static shadow dragon blushing.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me Lucy? I want to know what is around the town and all…" Natsu and Sting stopped fighting as they were both shocked at this outburst staring at me.

I gave a static annoyed face at both the Dragon slayers…"umm sure, Rogue let's go!" She said with a adorable bright smile the shined like the sun into my lonely heart. I almost blushed but checked myself in front of the others. "Frosch wants to be with Fairy-san Frosch likes to walk with Rogue!" My exceed chirped in as Lector started to call Frosch stupid. "Frosch you idiot we don't associate with weaklings!" Lector nagged at my Frosch. "But Frosch likes Fairy-san, Rogue also Luv…" quickly silencing my exceed as Sting and Natsu gave me death glares I just pissed them off more with "Tch.." glaring back at them with daggers in my red eyes.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu decided to wrap his arms around my waist, this caused me to become very shy. I am use to him throwing himself on me all the time, but lately my feelings have changed from love you to friends… But I am pretty sure he loves Lisanna they were childhood friends.

"Lucy lets go on a mission, but without those Tigers!" looking at Natsu grinning happily as happy the blue exceed said "Aye! Sir!".

I looked over to the Twin Dragons joining our team, Sting and my eyes meet and it really got me to blush slightly, he was intimidating. Sting's ego probably grew ten inches since he started to grin at me.

I gulped noting Sting was walking over here now. _UGH more dragon slayers!..._ I lividly thought than took a sip of my strawberry smoothie. _Why is he staring at me so much…_

Cockily Sting flew his arms around my shoulders pulling me into his chest, My face went 50 shades of red; to which shamed Erza's last name Scarlet.

"Hey Lucy … Ditch Flamebrain I am way better than him!" my brown orbs staring into his blue ice eyes as my brow creased into a frown.

"Ya Sting is the Greatest Mage in all Fiore!" Lector said as he made sure everyone heard him.

Rolling my eyes at this *Great Mage* "Honestly Sting your no more than a Player that got his ass whipped by Natsu even though you used Dragon Drive. SO, Don't talk about my nakama like that Sting Eliffuce." Snapping back with a calm assertive tone in my voice, everyone went silent as sting's eyes grew huge like the moon.

" Fine I gave you a chance to be with the Great Sting, but you lose Blondie…. you CAN'T Resist this", Saying as he took off his cropped shirt and jacket. My face went red again until Natsu butted in, "EW YOU LIGHTBULB PREVERT! YOUR WORSE THAN ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu screamed at Sting. Once that happened they were in a fight, I was still shocked and I saw Mira in the corner with hearts in her matchmaker eyes... _She is plotting oh god….._ I thought to myself until rogue came to me.

Rogue was so handsome, mysterious, dark, cute…. The list went on in my mind until he asked "Do you want to go on a walk with me Lucy? I want to know what is around the town and all…" , All I thought _IS HE ASKING ME OUT WAIT NO NO HE HAS NO EMOTIONS._

"umm sure, Rogue let's go!" I smiled happily to leave this area with the two dragon slayers fighting.

Rogue, Frosch, and I started go out of the guild as I could feel the two dragon slayers burning a hole in my back. Mira was squealing as she said " A LOVE TRIANGLE KYAAA!".

I groaned in frustration….. _Mira love fantasies for me …_

Natsu P.O.V

Sting got me so mad ! _How dare he touch my Lucy….wait mine? I haven't marked her… wait , WAIT, I first have to somehow get her to go out with me ….. These two Jackass Sabertooth Tigers are getting in my way._

"Get off her.." I lowly Growled so only Sting could hear as Sting gave him a toothy Grin lipping "NO"... This got me very mad and hand punched Sting in his pretty little face.

I smelt Blackberries and cardamon come towards Lucy, All the sudden I see Rogue asking Lucy out. Sting and I stopped fighting both furious, and bewildered to know Rogue had feelings for her. He blushed for Christ Sakes at her… Growling lowly for him to hear as Sting growled too, all he did was "Tch" at us and give a nasty look.

I can't believe this, now it's going to be a game and I will win, not these Tigers! I shot Gajeel a look of (We need to talk) His eyebrows raised up at me as he smirked. He knew everything that already was going on since you know Dragon Slayer ears.

Lucy just left the guild with that stupid shadow that tried to KILL HER AFTER GMG! … Rogue isn't a bad guy I like him more than this Player Sting, but still I got very jealous.

All I heard Sting say was "That bastard….betrayed me….." Sting growled.

Lucy, Rogue, and Frosches P.O.V

Lucy felt calm on this walk with Rogue, and little cutie pie Frosch. Frosch was the cutest exceed she ever saw. Frosch had on a pink frog outfit, with a lolipop in her cute kitty mouth. "Frosch you'r so cute!" I squealed alittle as I pick Frosch up and gave her a warm loving hug. I ran off with Frosch, _Best Idea Buy little CUTIE PIE FROSCH NEW OUTFITS._

Frosch waved goodbye to Rogue as he ran after Lucy. "Frosch loves Fairy-san, Frosch thinks of Fairy-san as mama. Frosch wants to know if Fairy- san can be Frosch's Mama." With that Lucy stopped and looking lovingly into Frosch's eyes. " Of course Frosch and you can call me Lucy or Mama!" She hugged Frosch lovingly twirlling her in the air.

Rogue looked at Lucy with a slight look of shock and happiness even though he was trying hard to keep his unemotional face. Lucy stopped and looked at Rogue "Nya` Rogue I am keeping Frosch she is mine now!" Rogue scoffed at this comment " NO Frosch is mine!" as Rogue ran after Lucy getting agitated.

Frosch chimed in now "Rogue and Lucy are mama and papa now!" Lucy's face went so red that it turned purple softly, as Rogue smiled non-stop with scarlet blushes all over his face. Rogue tried so hard to keep his face emotionless, but around Lucy it was so very very very difficult. _Lucy is the best! I can only smile around her , god I put up such a wall around my emotions so no one can hurt me, but Lucy she throws all that I achieved out the window._

Lucy started to stare at Rogue with happiness, as this was the first time she has seen this emotionless Dragon Slayer laugh with happiness and joy. Frosch started to laugh happily, as Lucy ran up beside Rogue , _Lucy is like the Sunshine she makes everyone happy…_ Rogue thought.

"Rogue your smile is so handsome and warming , you should smile more!" Lucy exclaimed as her bambi brown eyes looked into his ruby red eyes lovingly.

Rogue nodded "only around you though Luce .. Lucy…" he said with a blush at her name then continued to look into her warm loving eyes.

"Mmmh you can call me anything Rogue !" as she turned around to walk into a baby store, Frosch looked at Lucy,"Why are we going in here Mama?" Frosch pondered. "Because Frosch I am buying you cute outfits. You need more outfits instead of the frog one." Lucy said as she picked up a wolfie outfit, bunny outfit, ballerina outfit, Narwhale outfit, Panda Bear outfit, Penguin outfit, and so much more. Frosch tried on every outfit;

1\. Wolfie outfit

It was a white wolf with a pink bow on it

Frosch twirled around in this one making rrrfff noises as Lucy squealed how cute she was.

Rogue had a stoic face but not a stoic mind _Lucy would make such a great mother,_ He than realized his thoughts and blushed so hard when Frosch was looking at him.

"Papa do yo-u l-lik-e i-t?" starting to doubt about Rogue's opinions.

"Yes Frosch it looks very nice on you." as he smiled softly, enough for Lucy and Frosch to notice.


End file.
